Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a semiconductor device fabrication technology, and more particularly, to a light field imaging device including an image sensor and a method for fabricating the same.
Image sensors may convert optical images into electrical signals. With the development of the computer and communication industries, there has been increased demand for image sensors having improved performance in various applications, such as digital cameras, camcorders, smart phones, game machines, security cameras, medical micro cameras, robots and the like.